worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Gorvette
Jeff Gorvette is a famous American race car that was invited to compete in the World Grand Prix in Cars 2. In Cars 3, he is now a retired racer. History ''Cars 2 In ''Cars 2, Jeff is first seen at the Tokyo welcome party with Lewis Hamilton and he greets Lightning McQueen, which they were talking to each other. He sees Mater talking to the Zen Master. He appears in all 3 races including the one in Radiator Springs. He never got hit by the lemons' camera in any of the races. After the World Grand Prix Tokyo race begins, he started in the 5th position and was also last seen in the Tokyo race in the 5th position. But as well as we can see, Nigel Gearsley finished in the 5th position. In the Porto Corsa race, Jeff was seen in the first part in the 7th position. And later in the second part, he was seen in the 8th position. At the last meters to the finish line in the Porto Corsa race, Jeff Gorvette along with Lewis Hamilton was at the last position. But he must have finished the race, because Shu Todoroki's big crash blocked the track. He and Lewis were the only racers who didn't collide into the big crash. In the last race in London, Jeff was seen following Nigel Gearsley from the 6th position to the 5th position. Right before the race in Radiator Springs, he says to Lewis that he thinks they should do it every year. In the race, he and Lewis were next to each other in position. Replacements In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff is replaced in one scene by a completely different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon. However, they only replace him in the scene where Lightning meets him at the party in Tokyo as well as when that scene appears in Mater's nightmare. They don't replace him in the races or when the racers are shocked at Mater drinking from the water fountain after eating a lot of wasabi. Most of these characters use the same body shape as Max Schnell. These include: *Australia: Mark "Frosty" Winterbottom *Spain: Fernando Alonso *Russia: Vitaly Petrov *China: Long Ge *Mexico: Memo Rojas, Jr. *Germany: Sebastian Schnell *Brazil: Carla Veloso *France: Raoul ÇaRoule *Sweden: Jan "Flash" Nilsson ''Cars 2: The Video Game In ''Cars 2: The Video Game, Jeff is a playable character that is unlocked from the very start of the game. Jeff is a medium weight character, meaning that his stats are more balanced, as his speed and power are equal. ''Cars 3 Jeff appears in ''Cars 3, ''as a retired racer. Right before the Florida 500, he wishes McQueen good luck in the race. General information Physical description Jeff Gorvette is a Chevy Corvette C6-R, a grand touring racer commonly seen at endurance events in Europe. He has a top speed of 200 mph and a 0-60 of 3.6 seconds. His engine is a 7.0-liter LS7.R V-8, having 590 horsepower. He is painted yellow, with the red, white and blue American flag design painted on his side. He has the number "24" painted inside a white badge on his doors, and the World Grand Prix logo painted on the lower part of his door and black spoiler. He has the Corvette logo as a hood ornament, gray headlights and 16-spoke wheels. Personality and traits Jeff is a friendly competitor, but he is very competitive when he is racing. Appearances *Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Silver Speed'' *''Cars 3'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Jeff Gorvette is one of the greatest American racecars alive today. Donning the stars and stripes of his country's flag, the #24 Corvette C6.R has proven his ability to succeed on the big ovals and the road courses of the Grand Touring Sports circuits. Having moved from his hometown of Vallejo, California to Indiana to be closer to the racing world, Gorvette's ability to accelerate at such a young age has turned hoods wherever he competes. His championships and number of victories are unmatched, making him a respected competitor-and legitimate threat-at the World Grand Prix." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"His ability to succeed on the big ovals as well as the road courses makes him a respected international competitor. A recipent of several "Rookie-of-the Year" awards, Jeff Gorvette turns hoods wherever he competes." *Stats **Weight Class: Medium **Speed: 50 **Power: 50 Portrayals *Jeff Gordon - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Jeff Gorvette/Gallery. Quotes *"Hey, Lightning! Can you believe this party?" - Cars 2 *"Check out that tow truck!" - Cars 2 *"We should do this every year!" - Cars 2 *"Yeah, I can do things you thought were impossible." - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Just like my daddy taught me!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Hey, that's cool!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *''"Turbo!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *"Who's Frank?" - Cars 2: The Video Game *''"Hey, McQueen! Win one for us old guys." - Cars 3'' Names in other languages Trivia *Jeff Gorvette is based on the real NASCAR driver and 4-time Sprint Cup Champion Jeff Gordon who has the same racing number he has. His name is a combination of "Jeff Gordon" and "Corvette". *Jeff Gorvette is voiced by the real NASCAR Colombian driver Juan Pablo Montoya in the Latin American release. *Originally, Jeff Gorvette's racing number was planned to be #3. But it was finally replaced by #24, Jeff Gordon's number. In the final film, there is no racecar in the World Grand Prix with #3. *Jeff's pit crew chief is John Lassetire. *The Corvette C6R, Jeff Gorvette's model, has a special 5.5 liter engine in real life, not a LSR 7.0 engine. *In the Ukrainian version of the film, Jeff named after his voice actor, Andriy Shevchenko, Ukrainian footballer, but despite this, he still looks similar, just like Lewis Hamilton. Also, the voice actors of both of these characters are Russian speakers, but they speak Ukrainian in the movie anyway. Lightning friendly calls him "Шева" (Sheva), his common nickname. *Jeff is the only character introduced in Cars 2 to return in Cars 3. de:Jeff Corvette pl:Jeff Gorvette pt-br:Jeff Gorvette ru:Джефф Горвет Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters